Australian Patent No. 773391, and equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,075 owned by the present applicant, describes a surgical instrument for gynaecological laparoscopy. The instrument comprises a cervical funnel and an intra-uterine cannula. The funnel has an elongate hollow tube with a cone-shaped member at one end. The outer diameter of the cone-shaped member increases in the direction of insertion of the funnel into the vagina. A lip is formed about a portion of a circumference of a mouth of the cone-shaped member and protrudes from an outer surface of the cone-shaped member. The cone-shaped member is typically made from a plastics material to allow electrocautery of the vaginal vault with an electric current, while the hollow tube is made from surgical grade stainless steel to allow autoclaving.
The intra-uterine cannula is in the form of an outer hollow sheath having a conical thread at one end. The conical thread is designed to screw into the cervix and thus form a seal with the uterus. The inter-uterine cannula is slidably and rotatably held within the cervical funnel with the conical thread extending beyond the cone-shape member. A manipulation shaft is in turn slidably and rotatably held within the outer sheath.
The above-described instrument has been successfully used for many years in gynaecological surgery. The present invention has evolved from a desire to improve the aforementioned instrument. However, while the above prior art instrument is described in relation to gynaecological surgery it is not intended that embodiments of the present invention be limited to such use. It is envisaged that embodiments of the present invention may also be used in general surgery or non surgical procedures.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art publication is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.
In the claims of this application and in the description of the invention, except where the context requires otherwise due to express language or necessary implication, the words “comprise” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising” are used in an inclusive sense, i.e. to specify the presence of the stated features but not to preclude the presence or addition of further features in various embodiments of the invention.